


Play it cool.

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends, Child Mark Tuan, Cute Mark Tuan, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung were dating for about four months now, on their first date, Jinyoung told Jaebum he had a kid, a five-year-old named Mark,Now, Jaebum is gonna finally meet Mark.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Play it cool.

Jaebum looked at the toys in his hands "Do you think a kid would love this video game?"  
"I think you could give him a box and he would be happy," Yugyeom smirked,

Why did he take the maknaes with him again?

Bambam took the games from his hand "I think it's a little bit violent for a five-year-old, try this" he handed him a Mario kart game,

"Jinyoung said that he likes skateboarding, maybe I could get him a skateboard? Maybe a toy? A doll? I don't know I-"

"Jaebum-Hyung!" Bambam stopped him before he could continue, "you're rambling."

"I'm sorry, it's just..it's the first time I'm meeting Mark, until now, his brother watched him every time we had a date" Jaebum explained to them,

Jaebum and Jinyoung were dating for four months now, on their first date Jinyoung made sure to tell Jaebum about the kid he had with his ex girlfriend who wasn’t in the picture anymore, Jinyoung was a single parent, which only made it scarier, Jaebum freaked out at first but decided to keep dating Jinyoung, he's a grown man, he can handle a kid.

Or at least he thought he was.

"You're gonna be amazing, don't worry." Bambam assured him,

"You can't say anything because when you started dating with Yugyeom-"

"Hey," Bambam stopped him, "I had to put up with him."

"Hey!" Yugyeom protested with a pout on his face, "I'm nice!"

"Let's just get him some toy and get out of here?" Bambam suggested before Yugyeom could talk again,

He eventually went with the Spiderman mask and a web shooter, he hoped Mark would love the toys, because you can't go wrong with Spiderman.

Jaebum loved Jinyoung, and Jinyoung loved Mark, therefore, Jaebum loved Mark.

From what Jinyoung told him, Mark was a smart little boy, he loved playing music, and helping his dad cook,

His favorite activity was playing the piano with Jinyoung's brother, Youngjae, or running around with his best friend, Jackson.

Mark was exceptionally smart, according to Jinyoung, he was very mature and loved to study, he even taught himself how to read, because Jinyoung didn't do the voices in the book as Youngjae did.

At four o'clock, Jaebum took a shower, he put on his best shirt, the black one that Bambam practically forced him to buy, and his best aftershave,

He sat on his bed and looked up on google 'how to talk to kids?', then, 'how to talk to your boyfriend's son?'

At six, after finding some horrific results about parents whose kids hated their partner, he left the house, he drove to Jinyoung's house and parked, on his way to the door he noticed a toy truck thrown on the side, and a small bike next to the wall.

"Dad!" Jaebum heard when he knocked on the door,

"Go put on your clothes," Jinyoung said as he opened the door "hey, come in"

"Hey.." Jaebum smiled and came into the house as Jinyoung closed the door after him,

"Daddy!" a little boy appeared behind Jinyoung,

"Mark! I told you to go put some clothes on" Jinyoung sighed, the small boy was running around with only pants that had Spiderman on them, and no shirt. Jaebum's gonna guess this is Mark.

"Who's this?" Mark asked, looking at the older man in front of him,

Jinyoung knelt in front of the kid, "This is Jaebum, he's daddy's friend, remember when I told you about him?"

Mark looked at Jaebum with a curious look and a raised eyebrow "Are you dating my dad?"

Jaebum tried to speak but lost the ability to talk, his cheeks turned hot red and he looked at Jinyoung with scared eyes,

"Clothes. Now."

Mark groaned and ran back to his room, leaving Jinyoung and Jaebum alone,

"So.." Jinyoung started "That's my son."

"Yeah, I figured." Jaebum looked down to the bag in his hand "Oh, I brought him toys!"

"That's cute" Jinyoung smiled, he leaned in and kissed Jaebum, making other man jump back in surprise,

"What if Mark sees us?" He panicked,

"Please, he sees Jin and Namjoon kissing, and Wonpil kissing men and women all the time, I think he can handle his dad kissing a man."

Jaebum laughed, already feeling at ease.

Mark ran back into the room, this time wearing a shirt, also with Spiderman on it.

"Is that Spiderman?" Jaebum wondered,

"Yes!" Mark yelled, something told Jaebum he made the right choice with the toys.

"Well, that's good, because I happen to have a mask here, I wanted to give it to someone, but I can't find anyone who likes Spiderman."

"I do! I love Spiderman!" Mark jumped up and down,

"That's great! Do you also know someone who would like a web shooter?"

"Yes!" a big smile spread on Mark's face, Jaebum looked over Mark's shoulder to see Jinyoung smiling at them, cheeks red like a tomato.

"Great! Because I accidentally bought a web shooter and I don't need it!" Jaebum laughed,

"You know, you really shouldn't have, he has enough toys" Jinyoung walked toward them, putting his hands on Mark's shoulder, "What do we say, baby?"

"Thank you, Mr Jaebum!" 

"Oh, come on, just let him have some fun." Jaebum chuckled,

Jinyoung was able to smile for a minute before hearing the beep from the table "Shit, it's Ms. Jones, she had a heart attack"

Mark gasped, "Daddy said a bad word!" he called, ah yes, the pros and cons of dating a doctor.

"I'm sorry, I think we should postpone this dinner." Jinyoung groaned, he wasn't even supposed to be on-call right now, stupid Jin, asking him to switch, he was so sure he could have a quiet dinner without being called back to work,

"Of course, don't worry."

"Can you please watch Mark for an hour?" Jinyoung asked, Oh.

"Come again?" Jaebum blinked, did..did he just ask him to watch over his son?

"Youngjae's at work, Hyunjin has a test tomorrow, and Namjoon and Jin are out of town, I have no one to stay with Mark and I really don't think it would be smart to leave him alone."

Jaebum looked at the kid, sitting on the floor playing with his games "Go, I'll stay with him."

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a quick kiss on the lips and hugged Mark before running to the door, mumbling his apologies,

Jaebum was standing in front of the closed door when he felt someone pulling his shirt, he looked down to see Mark,

"Do you like my dad?" Mark questioned,

"I do, yeah," Jaebum confirmed,

"Good," Mark nodded, "uncle Jinnie said he needs to find someone because he's annoying and uncle Namjoon said he needs someone to make him happy"

Jaebum laughed and sat on the floor "Well, then, I think we're in luck because I really like your dad."

"Do you wanna play with me?" Mark handed him his action figure,

Jaebum took the toy from the young boy's hand, "Sure."

Maybe babysitting your boyfriend's kid won't be that bad?

It wasn't until an hour later that Jinyoung came home to find no one,

"Hello?" He called as he walked between the room and stopped when he heard voices coming from Mark's room.

" 'But grandmother! What big eyes you have,' Said Little red riding hood' " he heard Jaebum say in a high pitched voiced,

"Oh no!" Mark jumped in his bed,

"Hey," Jinyoung sat on Mark's bed "is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Mark a story before he goes to sleep,"

"We're reading Red Riding hood!" Mark yelled excitedly,

"But, I thought you hated being read to?" Jinyoung wondered,

"No," Mark revealed, "just when you do it."

Jaebum laughed, handing Jinyoung the book, "You can play the wolf" he told him,

"Deal." Jinyoung scooted closer to Jaebum, reading with him and doing the best voices he could until he heard his son's soft snores.

"Shhh" Jaebum signaled to the man,

"I have no idea how you did that, but it was amazing," Jinyoung said when he pulled him to the living room, closing the door after them,

"Well, we played a little bit and then I offered to read him a book, he said yes so we picked a story together and -" Jaebum managed to say before Jinyoung cut in with a kiss,

"You're amazing, and I love you." Jinyoung said, it was the first time they said it.

"You-you love me?" Jaebum's mind went blank, how can a man like Park Jinyoung, love him, Im Jaebum?

"Yes."

"Well, then," Jaebum smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
